6.02 Los Angeles, Teil 2-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 2 - Geschrieben von Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse Regie: Jack Bender ---- Auf der Insel und Jin holen Sayid aus dem DHARMA-Van; Juliets Leiche liegt neben dem Van, bedeckt mit einem Tuch; Hurley holt den Gitarrenkoffer aus dem Van. MILES: Werden wir unterwegs Kumbaya singen? HURLEY: Das ist keine Gitarre, Alter. MILES: Was ist es dann? KATE: Sawyer Gehst Du mit ihnen? SAWYER: Nein, ich werde sie begraben. KATE: Lass mich dir helfen. SAWYER: Hilf Sayid. Hey Miles, bleibst Du hier bei mir? MILES: Na klar, Boss. KATE: Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir eine Spur hinterlassen, der ihr folgen könnt. SAWYER: Ich werde niemandem folgen, Kate. HURLEY: Jack Seid ihr soweit? JACK: Wir warten auf dein Zeichen. hebt Juliets Leiche auf und wirft Jack einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er weitergeht. Jack und Jin tragen Sayid auf einer Bahre. Alternative Zeitlinie zum Flughafen Los Angeles. Jack wartet an einem Schalter in der Schlange. OCEANIC-MITARBEITER: die Sprechanlage Oceanic-Passagier Jack Shephard, Jack Shephard, bitte melden Sie sich am nächsten Betreuungsschalter. geht zu dem Schalter. JACK: Hi, äh, ich bin Jack Shephard, ich wurde gerade eben ausgerufen? OCEANIC-MITARBEITER: Oh, Mr. Shephard, hallo, ja - das war ich, äh, tut mir leid, ich wollte sie am Gate empfangen. JACK: Nun, ich bin jetzt hier. Also... OCEANIC-MITARBEITER: Mr. Shephard, es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber es scheint eine Verwechslung bezüglich ihrer, äh, Fracht gegeben zu haben, die sie in Sydney eingecheckt haben. JACK: Fracht? OCEANIC-MITARBEITER: Ja, Sir, ein Sarg? JACK: Ich... äh... ich verstehe nicht. Ich meine, wollen Sie sagen, dass er nicht hier ist? OCEANIC-MITARBEITER: Es scheint, dass er nie an Bord des Flugzeugs war. JACK: Die Beerdigung ist in zwei Stunden - wann wird er hier ankommen? OCEANIC-MITARBEITER: Mr. Shephard, ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie leid es uns tut, aber wir wissen nicht, wann er ankommen wird, weil wir nicht genau wissen, wo er ist. Auf der Insel Jin, Sayid, Kate und Hurley erreichen die Tempelmauer. HURLEY: Das ist mal 'ne große Mauer. JACK: Wie werden wir ihn darüber schaffen? geht zu dem Loch, in das Montand gezogen wurde. HURLEY: Werden wir nicht, wir bringen ihn hier durch rein. gehen nach unten, Kate findet eine Tasche und Hurley ein Buch bei einigen Skeletten. HURLEY: Wer nimmt ein Buch mit in eine Höhle? findet Streichhölzer und zündet eine Fackel an, die neben einem Skelett lag, dem ein Arm fehlt. HURLEY: Und warum fehlt sein Arm? JIN: Er wurde abgerissen, als wir von dem schwarzen Rauch angegriffen wurden. HURLEY: Oh man, das wird ja wirklich großartig. Gruppe erreicht das Loch, durch das Ben gefallen ist. JACK: Passt auf wo ihr hintretet. KATE: Ja. überwindet das Loch. KATE: Okay. folgt ihr, dann Jack und Jin mit Sayid. Kate geht voraus und hört Flüstern - Jack bemerkt, dass sie weg ist. JACK: Wo ist Kate? HURLEY: Sie war genau da vorne. JACK: Kate! Kate! Kannst Du mich hören? Kate geht voran und sucht Kate. HURLEY: Jack! Unverständlich Wir können nicht Gerede, Kampfgeräusche Hey, lass ihn... JACK: Hurley! Jin! Hurley! hört Flüstern, er wird angegriffen und bewusstlos geschlagen. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, wird er auf eine Lichtung getragen. JACK: Bist Du ok? KATE: Ja, und Du? JACK: Ja. Überlebenden werden von Unbekannten zum Tempel gebracht. HURLEY: Ich glaube wir haben den Tempel gefunden. Alternative Zeitlinie zum Flughafen Los Angeles, Edward Mars steht mit Kate an einem Schalter. ZOLLBEAMTER: Irgendwas zu verzollen? MARS: Nur eine Mörderin. Beamte setzt einen Stempel in den Pass von Mars. MARS: Okay. KATE: Ich muss mal aufs Klo. MARS: Halte es an. KATE: Kann ich nicht. MARS: Klar kannst Du, Kleine, ich glaub an dich. KATE: Edward... bitte. MARS: Na gut, komm schon. führt sie zu den Toiletten. MARS: Irgendjemand hier drin? Ist irgendjemand hier drin? Bleib hier. Ok, Du hast 2 Minuten. KATE: Danke. setzt sich und holt einen Stift aus der Tasche, mit dem sie versucht, die Handschellen zu öffnen. Die Sprungfeder aus dem Stift fällt auf den Boden und roll aus der Kabine. MARS: Bist Du fertig? KATE: Noch nicht. bemerkt die Feder und hebt sie auf. MARS: Ok, die Zeit ist um. Komm da raus. KATE: Eine Minute. MARS: Nein, Du öffnest sofort diese Tür. KATE: Ich bin noch nicht fertig. MARS: Doch, bist Du. Mach auf... Austen. Ich schwöre zu Gott, wenn Du nicht aufmachst, komme ich rein. tritt die Tür auf und setzt Mars außer Gefecht. Sie nimmt seine Pistole an sich und durchsucht seine Taschen nach dem Schlüssel für die Handschellen. Zwei Frauen kommen herein. FRAU IN TOILETTE: Oh mein Gott! KATE: Er, er ist einfach hier reingekommen und hat mich angegriffen - Ich hab ihn weggestoßen - Ich... ich muss sofort hier weg. FRAU IN TOILETTE: Officer! Kommen Sie schnell, kommen Sie! läuft zu einem sich schließenden Aufzug. KATE: Warte, haltet die Tür auf. ist im Aufzug und hält die Tür auf. SAWYER: Willkommen an Bord. Wir waren auf dem gleichen Flug. Sydney. KATE: Na so ein Zufall. bemerkt Kates Handschellen, sie versteckt sie. Zwei Sicherheitsbeamte betreten den Aufzug. AGENT: das Funkgerät Einheit Unverständlich Was ist ihre Position? AGENT IM AUFZUG: Wir sind im südlichen Aufzug auf dem Weg nach unten. AGENT: das Funkgerät Schafft eure Ärsche zum Gepäckband, wir haben einen 341. SAWYER: Klingt ernst, was ist ein 341? AGENT IM AUFZUG: Das ist vertraulich, Sir. SAWYER: Nun, wenn es vertraulich ist, woher soll ich dann wissen, wenn ich einen sehe? Aufzug hält an, Sawyer hält die Agenten zurück. SAWYER: Bitte verzeihen Sie, Ladies First. KATE: Danke. SAWYER: Pass auf dich auf. Auf der Insel und Miles sind gerade damit fertig geworden, Juliet zu begraben. MILES: Hey, ich glaube das reicht so, Boss. SAWYER: Hör auf, mich Boss zu nennen. Du bist nicht mehr mein Deputy. MILES: Alles klar. Hast Du Durst? Ich glaube ich hab im Van etwas Bier gesehen. Die Bauerbeiter haben es da versteckt. SAWYER: Was wollte sie mir sagen, Miles? MILES: Bitte was? SAWYER: Juliet. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mir was sagen wollte, bevor sie gestorben ist. Was war das, Miles? MILES: Hast Du mich deshalb gebeten, hier bei dir zu bleiben? `'SAWYER': Du bist der einzige hier, der mit den Toten sprechen kann. MILES: Jim, so funktioniert das nicht. SAWYER: Was wollte sie mir sagen, Miles? MILES: Hey... das spielt doch keine Rolle. SAWYER: Doch, das tut es. MILES: Es wird nicht helfen. SAWYER: Tu es einfach! Frag sie. MILES: Sie ist weg, James! überwältigt Miles und drückt ihn auf das Grab. SAWYER: Ich weiß, dass sie weg ist. Ich weiß. Jetzt sag es mir. MILES: Okay. Okay, okay, in Ordnung. beugt sich auf das Grab herab, Geräusche sind zu hören. MILES: Es hat geklappt. SAWYER: Was wollte sie mir sagen? MILES: Das war es, was sie dir sagen wollte. Es hat geklappt. SAWYER: Was hat geklappt? zu Jack und den anderen. ANDERER: Bleibt hier stehen. und Lennon kommen heraus. DOGEN: Dare da omaetachi. LENNON: Wer seid ihr? Chandler taucht auf. CINDY: Ich weiß, wer sie sind. Sie waren in dem ersten Flugzeug. Oceanic 815, zusammen mit mir. DOGEN: Karera wa koko e kurubekidewa nakatta. hätten nicht hierher kommen dürfen. Kono basyo wo mirukoto wa yurusaren. Ort zu sehen, ist unverzeihlich. Ute! sie! LENNON: Sicher? geht davon. LENNON: Erschießt sie. JACK: Woah, wartet, nein! HURLEY: Jacob hat uns geschickt! DOGEN: Ima nanto itta? hast Du gerade gesagt? LENNON: Was, was hast Du gerade gesagt? HURLEY: Ich habe gesagt, Jacob hat uns geschickt. Er hat gesagt, dass ihr unserem Freund helfen würdet. DOGEN: Jacob ni atta? hast Jacob getroffen? Syoumei shiro! es! LENNON: Er will einen Beweis. HURLEY: Äh... DOGEN: Uso wo tsuiteiru! muss Lügen! Ute! sie! HURLEY: Er hat mir diesen Gitarrenkoffer gegeben! DOGEN: Kono naka wo mitanoka? Du hineingesehen? LENNON: Hast Du hineingesehen? HURLEY: Vielleicht. öffnet den Koffer, darin befindet sich ein großer Ankh aus Holz. Er betracht ihn und bricht ihn dann in zwei Hälften. HURLEY: Alter! holt ein Stück Papier aus dem Ankh und liest es. DOGEN: Karera no na wo kike. sie nach ihren Namen. LENNON: Wie heißt ihr? HURLEY: Hugo. Hugo Reyes. den anderen: Sagt es ihnen. JIN: Jin Soo-Kwan. KATE: Kate Austen. JACK: Jack Shephard. DOGEN: Soshite kare wa? er? LENNON: Was ist mit ihm? JACK: Sayid Jarrah. DOGEN: Yoshi ikou! Ordnung! Lasst uns gehen. Keganin no Jarrah wo hakobe. Izumi ni tsureteiku. den verletzten Jarrah mit. Wir gehen zur Quelle. LENNON: Hebt ihn auf - bringt ihn zur Quelle. HURLEY: Hey, Moment mal, ich hab diesen Koffer über das Meer und naja, durch die Zeit getragen, also will ich wissen, was auf dem Zettel steht. LENNON: Auf dem Zettel steht, dass wir alle in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten sind, wenn dein Freund hier stirbt. Alternative Zeitlinie zu Jin und Sun bei der Zollabfertigung. Ein Beamter durchsucht die Koffer. ZOLLBEAMTER: Und welchem Geschäft gehen Sie nach, Sir? JIN: Kein Englisch. holt einen Brief heraus, auf dem das Logo von Paik-Industries ist. ZOLLBEAMTER: Dieser Brief besagt, dass die Uhr ein geschäftliches Geschenk ist. Können Sie mir sagen, welchem Geschäft Sie nachgehen? deutet auf den Brief, der Beamte fährt damit fort, den Koffer zu durchsuchen. JIN: Koreanisch Alles sollte in Ordnung sein. Können wir bitte weitergehen? Englisch Meeting! Koreanisch Ich habe einen Termin, den ich einhalten muss. ZOLLBEAMTER: Bitte treten Sie zurück, Sir. Beamter findet eine Tasche mit einer großen Menge Dollerscheinen darin. ZOLLBEAMTER: Was machen Sie hiermit? Alles über 10.000$ muss aufgegeben werden. Sie haben das hier nicht aufgegeben. SUN: Koreanisch Warum... warum hast Du all dieses Geld? JIN: Koreanisch Ich werde das hier klären. ZOLLBEAMTER: Sir, Sie müssen mit mir kommen, wir müssen uns unterhalten. JIN: Koreanisch Ich habe keine Zeit für das hier... ZOLLBEAMTER: Bring sie in den Wartebereich. ZOLLBEAMTIN: Ms. Paik, sprechen Sie Englisch? Wenn das der Fall ist und dass hier ein Missverständnis ist, sollten Sie das jetzt sagen. Verstehen Sie mich? SUN: Kein... Englisch. Auf der Insel zu Dogen und den anderen, die den Tempel betreten und zu einer Quelle gehen. LENNON: Das Wasser ist nicht klar - was ist passiert? DOGEN: Nani ga okottanoka wakaran. weiß nicht, was passiert ist. schneidet sich die Handfläche auf. KATE: Was macht er da? JACK: Ich weiß es nicht. hält seine Hand ins Wasser. Als er sie herausholt, blutet sie immer noch. DOGEN: Kore ha dareni yarareta noda? hat das getan? LENNON: Wer hat ihm das angetan? JACK: Mein Schuld, ich hab ihn nicht angeschossen, aber es ist meine Schuld. DOGEN: Dekiru kagiri no koto wa suruga, soreniha kiken ga tomonau. werde versuchen, was ich kann, aber es birgt einige Risiken. LENNON: Wenn wir das hier tun, gibt es Risiken... versteht ihr das? JACK: Tut, was ihr tun müsst. DOGEN: Kono otoko wo izumi no nakae. diesen Mann in die Quelle. LENNON: seinen Leuten Nehmt ihm die Kleidung ab, bringt ihn herein. wird mit dem Gesicht nach unten in die Quelle gelegt. Dogen dreht eine große Sanduhr um. JACK: Was machen die da? HURLEY: Können Bewusstlose den Atem anhalten? JACK: Nein. beginnt zu zucken, die Anderen halten ihn fest unter Wasser. JACK: Er ist wach, lasst ihn raus. ignoriert ihn. JIN: Worauf warten sie? KATE: Das reicht! betrachtet die Sanduhr. Jack kommt auf ihn zu. JACK: Ich habe gesagt, lasst ihn raus! setzt Jack außer Gefecht und betrachtet weiter Sayid. HURLEY: Ihr rettet ihn nicht! Ihr ertränkt ihn! bevor die Sanduhr durchgelaufen ist, hört Sayid auf, sich zu bewegen. Die Anderen holen ihn aus dem Wasser und Dogen untersucht ihn. DOGEN: Kare wa shinda. ist gestorben. LENNON: Euer Freund ist tot. prüft Sayids Puls und beginnt mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen. KATE: Jack... Jack, hör auf, was machst Du? Jack, er ist tot. Er kommt nicht zurück, hör auf! Alternative Zeitlinie zu Sayid, der am Gepäckband wartet und ein Foto von Nadia betrachtet. Kate geht vorbei und beobachtet eine Flughafenmitarbeiterin dabei, wie sie einen Türcode eingibt. Sie passiert die Tür, geht eine Rolltreppe herauf und begibt sich zu einem Taxi. FROGURT: Woah, woah, woah, ich glaube nicht, Lady. Hier gibt es eine Reihe. Eine Reihe! KATE: Tut mir leid. stellt sich hinter ihm an. HURLEY: sein Telefon Das Outback ist nur ein Name, meinst Du, denen gehört das gesamte Outback? Das ist einfach dumm. bemerkt Edward Mars, der mit Polizisten redet. MARS: Sie muss beim Zoll rauskommen. Ich will, dass ihr die andere Tür übernehmt. und Kate sehen sich in die Augen; Kate läuft weg. MARS: Hey! steigt in ein Taxi. KATE: Los... fahren Sie los! TAXIFAHRER: Lady, ich habe schon eine Kundin. hält ihm die Pistole an den Kopf. KATE: Ich hab gesagt: Los! Passagierin im Taxi ist Claire. CLAIRE: Was machen Sie da? KATE: Los jetzt! Taxi fährt los. MARS: Hey! Stopppt das Taxi! Auf der Insel zu Kate, Jack, Jin und Hurley, die an der Quelle sitzen und Sayids Körper betrachten. Cindy kommt herein, gefolgt von Zack und Emma. CINDY: Dachte, ihr würdet etwas zu essen oder trinken wollen. Zack, Emma, dann bringt die anderen von ihnen hier rüber. ANDERER: Leg sie einfach hier ab. und der bewusstlose Sawyer werden hereingebracht. KATE: Hey, was ist passiert? MILES: Sie haben uns im Dschungel angegriffen. Er hat vier von ihnen ausgeschaltet, bis einer von ihnen ihn mit 'nem verdammten Felsen geschlagen hat. kümmert sich um Sawyer. Lennen kommt zu Hurley. LENNON: Du, komm mit mir. HURLEY: Wohin denn? gehen zu Dogen, der sich in einem anderen Raum um Pflanzen kümmert. DOGEN: Kare ni kiitekure, Jacob wa seikaku ni nanto itta noka. ihn, was genau Jacob gesagt hat, welche Anweisungen er bekommen hat. LENNON: Er will wissen, was Jacob dir gesagt hat. HURLEY: Er hat mir gesagt, ich sollte hierher kommen. Hat gesagt, ihr würdet Sayid helfen. DOGEN: Kare wa sudeni teokure datta. war zu spät für ihn. LENNON: Er konnte nicht mehr gerettet werden. HURLEY: Warte mal - Du übersetzt gar nichts, was ich sage - was bedeutet, dass Du mich komplett verstehst, Alter. DOGEN: Ich mag es nicht, wie Englisch auf meiner Zunge schmeckt. De, Jacob wa itsu kurunda. wann wird Jacob kommen? LENNON: Wann kommt Jacob hierher? HURLEY: Was meint ihr? LENNON: Wird er zum Tempel kommen? HURLEY: Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das passiert. LENNON: Warum nicht? `'HURLEY': Wisst ihr - weil er tot ist. sieht Hurley besorgt an. HURLEY: Was denn, das wusstet ihr nicht? zu Jack. Im Hintergrund wird eine Glocke geläutet und die Anderen werden aktiv. DOGEN: Japanisch Jeder auf seinen Posten! LENNON: Alle auf eure Posten! Auf die Mauern, bereitet die Asche vor! Anderer läd eine Signalrakete und ein weiterer Anderer verstreut Asche um den Tempel herum. DOGEN: Higashi no kabe ni shubi wo katamero! den Ostwall! Juu nin ha kita ni maware! Leute auf die Nordseite! LENNON: 10 Leute auf die Nordseite! DOGEN: Juubun chui shiro! vorsichtig! LENNON: Verbreitet die Warnung! DOGEN: Mina ni konokoto wo tsutaerunda, yoshi tenka! anzünden! LENNON: Anzünden! Signalrakete wird abgefeuert und explodiert in roten Funken. HURLEY: Vermute mal, wir kommen hier nicht mehr raus, was? LENNON: Das ist nicht, um euch drin zu halten, sondern um ihn draussen zu halten. HURLEY: Ihn? Wen? zu Locke, der in Jacobs Behausung die Leichen auf einen Haufen wirft. Ben sitzt am Feuer und starrt ihn an. BEN: Was bist Du? LOCKE: W.. Ich bin kein Was, Ben, ich bin Wer. BEN: Du bist das Monster. LOCKE: Lass uns uns nicht auf Namen beschränken. BEN: Du hast mich benutzt... Du konntest ihn nicht selbst töten, also hast Du mich es tun lassen. LOCKE: Ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen. Du solltest wissen, dass er sehr verwirrt war, als Du ihn getötet hast. BEN: Ich bezweifle wirklich, dass Jacob jemals verwirrt war. LOCKE: Ich rede nicht von Jacob. Ich rede von John Locke. Willst Du wissen, was er gedacht hat, als Du ihn erwürgt hast, Benjamin? Was der letzte Gedanke war, der ihm durch den Kopf gegangen ist? „Ich verstehe es nicht.“ Ist das nicht die traurigste Geschichte überhaupt? Aber es ist irgendwie passend, weil John ein sehr trauriger Mann war, als er zum ersten Mal auf diese Insel gekommen ist. Ein Opfer, das die Welt angeschrien hat, weil ihm gesagt wurde, was er nicht tun konnte, obwohl sie Recht hatten. Er war schwach und erbärmlich und irreparabel zerbrochen. Aber trotz all dem gibt es etwas beachtenswertes an ihm. Er war der einzige von ihnen, der nicht gehen wollte. Der einzige, der realisiert hat, wie erbärmlich das Leben, das er zurückgelassen hat, tatsächlich war. BEN: Was willst Du? LOCKE: Nun, das ist die große Ironie hieran, Ben, weil ich die eine Sache will, die John Locke nicht wollte. Ich will nach Hause. zum Tempel. Hurley sitzt bei Sayid. HURLEY: Wiedersehen, Alter. Wenn Du mal reden willst, werde ich da sein. sieht zu Miles. HURLEY: Was? MILES: Nichts. KATE: Hey. SAWYER: Wo sind wir? KATE: Wir sind in einem Tempel. SAWYER: Wir wurden schon wieder von den Anderen gefangen? KATE: Ja, aber dieses mal beschützen sie uns, glaube ich. SAWYER: Natürlich tun sie das. KATE: Gehts dir gut? SAWYER: Ah... KATE: Es tut mir so leid. starrt Jack an. KATE: Weißt Du, was Du an der Luke gesagt hast... er versucht nur, uns zu helfen. SAWYER: Ich werde Jack nicht töten. Er verdient es genau wie der Rest von uns auf diesem Felsen zu leiden. Alternative Zeitlinie ist im Fundbüro von Oceanic Airlines und telefoniert. JACK: Ja... Ich weiß... Ich... Glaubst Du ich wusste, dass das passieren würde? Ich hab es so früh geplant, weil ich es hinter mich bringen wollte. Ich weiß es nicht, Mom, er ist nicht hier, also kann ich nicht sagen, was Du ihnen anderes sagen kannst, ausser dass wir das nicht ohne ihn machen können. Ja... ich rufe dich an, sobald ich irgendwas höre. LOCKE: Was haben Sie verloren? JACK: Wie bitte? LOCKE: Nun, sie haben einen von meinen Koffern verloren. Und Sie? JACK: Sie würden es nicht glauben, wenn ich es ihnen erzähle. LOCKE: Hah, Versuchen Sie's JACK: Sie haben meinen Vater verloren. LOCKE: Wie bitte? JACK: Er ist vor ein paar Tagen in Australien gestorben und, ähm, ich bin runtergeflogen um ihn zu holen. LOCKE: Mein Beileid. füllt sein Formular weiter aus und spricht einen Oceanic-Mitarbeiter an. LOCKE: Yo. JACK: Der Sarg sollte in Sydney ins Flugzeug kommen, aber das ist er nicht. Offensichtlich ist er irgendwo unterwegs verloren gegangen, was deren Art ist, zu sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, wo er ist. LOCKE: Naja, woher sollten sie es auch wissen. JACK: Die haben ihn doch eingecheckt. Ich meine, die müssen doch ein Trackingsystem haben. LOCKE: Nein, ich rede nicht von dem Sarg, ich meine, woher sollten sie wissen, wo er ist. Sie haben nicht ihren Vater verloren sondern seine Leiche. versteht, nickt; Locke lächelt. LOCKE: Wie auch immer, ihre Geschichte schlägt meine um Längen. In meinem Koffer waren nur ein paar Messer. Mitarbeiter gibt Locke eine Quittung. LOCKE: Danke. JACK: Sind Sie ein Verkäufer? LOCKE: Ja, sowas in der Art. Nun, war schön mit Ihnen zu reden. Ich hoffe, die finden ihren Sarg. JACK: Ich hoffe, die finden ihre Messer. LOCKE: Ja Danke. JACK: Darf ich fragen, was Ihnen passiert ist? Tut mir leid, ich frage nur, weil ich ein Wirbelsäulenchirurg bin, ich wollte nicht... LOCKE: Oh, Nein, kein Problem, äh, äh, eine Operation wird nichts ändern, mein Zustand ist irreparabel. JACK: Nichts ist irreparabel. Ähm, wenn Sie mich doch mal konsultieren wollen, äh, rufen Sie mich einfach an. gibt Locke seine Karte. JACK: Es geht auf's Haus. LOCKE: Nun, Danke - Jack Shephard. Ich bin John - John Locke. JACK: Schön, Sie kennenzulernen, John. LOCKE: Danke, ebenfalls. hält die Tür für Locke auf. LOCKE: Danke. JACK: Keine Ursache. Auf der Insel zu Richard bei der Statue. Alle bemerken die Signalrakete. LAPIDUS: Was zum Teufel ist das? werden geladen und auf Locke gerichtet, als er mit Ben herauskommt. RICHARD: Nicht schießen! Nicht schießen! LAPIDUS: Ich sehe es, aber ich glaube es immer noch nicht. LOCKE: Hallo Richard. Schön, dich ohne diese Ketten zu sehen. RICHARD: Du? LOCKE: Ich. schlägt Richard bewusstlos. LOCKE: Ich bin sehr enttäuscht... von euch allen. nimmt Richard auf die Schulter und geht an der Kiste und der Leiche vorbei. Schnitt zum Tempel. Lennon kommt zu Jack. LENNON: Bist Du Shephard? JACK: Ja. LENNON: Wir müssen persönlich mit dir reden. JACK: Wenn ihr mir was zu sagen habt, dann sagt es, andernfalls lasst mich in Ruhe. LENNON: Ich glaube, Du verstehst nicht. Ich frage höflich. Entweder kommst Du mit uns oder wir bringen dich weg. Weil wir dieses Gespräch haben werden, und es wird nicht hier stattfinden. steht auf und geht auf Lennon zu. JACK: Ist das so? und zwei Andere geraten in einen Kampf, Hurley und Lennon werden von etwas anderem abgelenkt. HURLEY: Jack! drehen sich um und sehen, wie Sayid wieder zu sich kommt. LENNON: Oh mein Gott. JACK: Wa... SAYID: Was ist passiert? Kategorie:Transcripte